


Too Late For Love

by DividedWeFall88



Series: Late Love [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Complete, F/F, Pregnancy, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DividedWeFall88/pseuds/DividedWeFall88
Summary: Catra helps defeat Horde Prime and save the world.  But after everything she's done Adora still can't forgive her childhood friend.  Now years later, Adora finally admits to herself how much she loves Catra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Late Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586296
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169





	Too Late For Love

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a fan parody. She-Ra and the Princesses of Power is owned by Noelle Stevenson and DreamWorks and Licensed by Netflix. Please support the official release.

Adora was the last person in her group of friends to forgive Catra.

When Catra had activated the portal and almost destroyed the world (forcing Queen Angella to sacrifice herself in the process), few of the princesses could imagine ever forgiving her. The violent and largely successful campaign of conquest she had led afterwards, only deepened the Rebellion’s hostility towards Catra. But everything changed when Horde Prime and his forces had arrived.

Much to the surprise of everyone (even herself to some extent), Catra managed to convince the galactic conqueror to spare Etheria (otherwise he would have destroyed the entire planet). Then the former Horde Commander had plotted with Queen Glimmer against Horde Prime and played a pivotal role in defeating the interstellar tyrant (losing a hand in the process). Freeing the kingdoms of Etheria from the threat of destruction or conquest for the first time in decades.

Afterwards Catra had begged Adora’s forgiveness for all the terrible things that she had done (and confessed her love to Adora at the same time). But the blonde couldn’t forget or forgive the way that Catra had almost destroyed Etheria. Willing to let the entire world burn just to hurt Adora.

However, not everybody felt that way. Glimmer and Catra became friends during their time imprisoned onboard Horde Prime’s spaceship. Forced to put aside their differences and work together in the face of a common enemy. While the good natured Scorpia was willing to forgive Catra and renew their friendship after the catgirl had saved her life during the final battle against Horde Prime.

It was thanks to that friendship that Catra went with Scorpia back to the Fright Zone. Gathering and organizing the surviving members of the old Horde together, turning the shattered remnants of that military-state into a functional kingdom. The process took years, but eventually the kingdom became what Hordak’s propaganda had claimed the Fright Zone was, a refuge for the unwanted and outcaste, a place that misfits and freaks could call home, a kingdom where everybody (as long as they didn’t try to hurt anyone else) was welcome.

Then Catra, who had once been willing to do anything to achieve power (which she had seen as one and the same as safety) voluntarily stepped aside. Allowing Scorpia to reign in her own right as princess of her people’s old kingdom. 

Catra had been tempted to simply stay in the former Fright Zone and rule it with Scorpia (in fact, the scorpion-woman had wanted her to). Which was close to her childhood dream of ruling the Horde with Adora by her side. But Catra thought that Scorpia deserved a chance to be a leader in her own right. Besides, the catgirl didn’t fully trust herself with power anymore (and she had too many bad memories in the Fright Zone).

After that, Catra moved on to her next great project, rescuing Queen Angella from the timeless void where she was stranded.

At this point Glimmer had all but given up on ever getting her mother back, but Catra convinced the Queen to fund the project. Then Catra recruited Princess Entrapta with the promise of the chance to study a place where time and space were largely meaningless (mending her broken friendship with Entrapta in the process). Eventually Entrapta managed to create a (stable and safe) portal to the alternate dimension where Angella was stranded.

Catra and Glimmer ventured into that strange realm to rescue the Queen’s mother. And after a confusing adventure inside that place where things like gravity seemed more like suggestions than rules, the duo succeeded. Taking Angella with them out of that false reality back to the real world.

Once she got her mother back, any remaining animosity or doubt Glimmer felt towards Catra completely disappeared. The two quickly became the best of friends, with that friendship rapidly developing into an even closer bond. Adora was probably the last princess to realize that Catra and Glimmer were a couple in every sense of the word.

And she was the most shocked when she received the invitation to their wedding (to be held in Brightmoon castle).

It had been almost five years since the end of the war, and Adora had never quite forgiven Catra during all that time (even though a part of her never stopped loving Catra). At first she had been too angry at Catra to forgive her. Then as the years passed and her anger faded, Adora still found herself doubting Catra’s sincerity (unable to forget the corrupted monster Catra had become in the alternate dimension, and the way in which Catra had been willing to see the entire world burn just to hurt Adora). But ever since Angella’s return Adora’s feelings towards Catra had been softening.

The current She-Ra had been trying to work up the nerve to finally tell Catra that she forgave her and loved her too, when the wedding invitation arrived.

Adora went straight to Brightmoon as soon as she could. Getting to the royal palace the day of the wedding. Making her way to Catra’s room (the catgirl had had her own room there ever since she started working on the project to rescue Angella).

Adora hadn’t gotten many chances to really study Catra over the last five years, and she took a moment to observe her childhood friend as she entered the room.

Catra had changed a great deal since that fateful day when Adora had found the Sword of Protection. 

The painfully skinny teenager that Adora remembered had developed some impressive curves since then. Catra’s bigger breasts and wider hips giving the catgirl an almost voluptuous figure. Catra had even gained a significant amount of weight around her belly, although Adora (who was quite biased) thought it suited her (making Catra look softer and cuddlier).

Catra’s usually wild mane of hair had been tamed with extensive brushing and conditioners, given a glossy sheen thanks to treatments it had received, the hair draped around Catra’s neck and shoulders. Her fangs had been cleaned so well that they gleamed, her claws had been painted, and her mechanical hand (which Entrapta had made for her, to replace the one that Catra lost fighting Horde Prime) was encased in a stylish white glove.

As Adora watched her childhood friend, two servants helped Catra put on her wedding dress. The flowing garment was a light blue that matched Catra’s eye. The former child soldier looked uncomfortable putting on the extremely frilly and impractical dress, but she didn’t resist as the servants did their jobs.

Catra’s large ears twitched as she heard somebody moving around behind her. Looking back to stare at her old frenemy in surprise. Her actions causing the servants to stop what they were doing and stare at Adora too.

“SHE-RA! What are you doing here?” one of the maids exclaimed in surprise.

“Catra…can we talk privately?...please” Adora said with a soulful look in her blue eyes.

Catra said nothing as she studied the person who had been her only childhood friend. Her face expressionless, but her ears and tail giving away her anxiety. Finally telling the maids “get out…I need to talk to Adora.”

“But my lady the ceremony starts in only a few minutes” the servant protested.

“They’re not going to have it without me…now get out!” Catra replied, showing a bit of the fire that she had so often expressed when she was Commander of the Horde.

Once the servants left there was an awkward silence. Catra didn’t know why Adora had come, and the blonde warrior wasn’t sure how to say it to Catra. Eventually Adora simply said “I was surprised to get a wedding invitation from Glimmer.”

As Glimmer and Catra had become closer and closer, Adora’s continued hostility towards the Queen’s lover had put a strain on her friendship with Glimmer. Things had reached a crisis point a few months ago, and the powerful princess/sorceress had told Adora to stay away unless she could be polite to Catra. Adora hadn’t spoken to Glimmer since then.

“Bow convinced her to” Catra admitted.

“Of course…even after all this time he’s still trying to play peacemaker” Adora thought.

Bow had actually been the first person to urge Adora to forgive Catra. Something he had continued to do since that time. Although Adora doubted that Bow would approve of what she was about to do.

“Why are you here Adora?” Catra asked suspiciously.

Adora had planned a long speech to explain herself to Catra on the trip to Brightmoon. But as she stared at Catra all those words seemed inadequate. So she decided to simply speak from the heart.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to say it…I forgive you Catra and I love you too.”

Adora wasn’t sure exactly what reaction she had been expecting from Catra. But she certainly had not expected Catra to walk over to her and slap Adora across the face. The cat-woman’s ears back and tail lashing angrily as she wore an expression of fury.

“How DARE you! Pulling this shit when I’m about to get married and carrying Glimmer’s kittens!” Catra angrily hissed at Adora.

“You’re pregnant!” Adora said in surprise, as she rubbed the cheek that Catra had slapped.

“Of course I’m pregnant! Did you think I was just getting fat!” Catra replied.

“…no of course not” Adora answered, but she had always been a terrible liar, and Catra saw through the act immediately.

“Oh Adora you really are the most clueless person on the planet…why do you think that Angella and Micah have been pushing me and Sparkles to get married now…its because they want us hitched before the kids are born” Catra explained with a laugh.

Catra’s laughter seemed to dissipate the tension that had been building a second ago. The moment reminiscent of many throughout their childhood, when the cunning Catra had tried to explain things to her much more naïve friend. But matters got serious again when Adora asked “so are you just marrying Glimmer because Angella and Micah are making you?”

“No Adora…I’m marrying her because I love her…besides becoming a member of the royal family means that I can provide a good home for the kids” Catra admitted.

“How could Glimmer get you pregnant? Your both girls” Adora asked, still having trouble accepting the idea that Catra would be a mother soon.

“Let’s just say that there was a lot of magic and alcohol involved” Catra said with a leer.

Adora blushed and looked away. Trying not to imagine what that scene might have looked like. But unable to get the thoughts of Glimmer and Catra together like that out of her head (eventually questioning Catra again to change the subject more than anything else).

“Are you ready to be a mother though? Shadow Weaver didn’t exactly give us a good example to follow.”

“Yeah I will just do the opposite of whatever that old hag would have done…give my girls nothing but love and affection and whatever they want” Catra explained.

Adora was no expert on childrearing, but it sounded like Catra was setting up her children to be spoiled rotten. Though given her miserable childhood it was understandable. Besides, Adora was the LAST person Catra would accept that kind of advice from. So Adora wisely remained silent.

“What are you really doing here Adora?” Catra wearily asked after the awkward silence lasted too long.

“I I don’t know…everything seemed so clear for most of my life…but ever since the war ended…I just don’t know” Adora admitted, looking on the edge of tears.

Adora had a clear purpose for most of her life. As Shadow Weaver’s star pupil her destiny was to become a great soldier and champion of the Horde, leading her people to victory over the Great Rebellion. Then when she joined the rebels, Adora’s destiny seemed even greater, she was SHE-RA savior of Etheria and archenemy of the EVIL Horde. Adora had gone through a period of depression and self-doubt after she lost her sword (and with it her powers), but after learning to channel the power of She-Ra without the Sword of Protection, Adora had become even more sure of her destiny.

Then Horde Prime was defeated, and the war was over. 

The people of Etheria didn’t need a great soldier or mighty warrior to save them anymore. They needed leaders, scientists, builders, and peacemakers. People like Queen Glimmer, Princess Entrapta, Catra, and Princess Scorpia. The type of individuals who could help the world recover from the war and build something new.

But Adora was still trying to fight the same old war.

Without evil empires, rivals, or major villains (such as the Horde, Catra, and Hordak) around to battle anymore, She-Ra was reduced to fighting bandits and common criminals. Adora was still doing good in the world, but no one (except the people she directly helped) seemed to care. The world didn’t seem to want or need She-Ra anymore.

“I’m sorry Adora…but you don’t have to keep fighting…the war is over…any of the princesses would gladly give you a prominent position in their kingdom” Catra said as she stared at her broken hearted frenemy (moved to sympathy despite herself at Adora’s obvious sadness).

“Sorry enough to take me back?” Adora asked, the tiniest flicker of hope in her voice.

Catra’s sympathy instantly vanished at Adora’s words.

“OF COURSE NOT! You spent most of the last five years treating me like dirt after I begged you over and over again to forgive me!” Catra shouted.

“YOU TRIED TO DESTROY THE WORLD!” Adora shouted back, some of the old anger returning in response to Catra’s venom.

“And I saved the world for YOU!” Catra screamed in response.

Adora stared at Catra in shock.

“When I heard Horde Prime talk about destroying Etheria the first thing I thought was NOT ADORA I can’t let Adora down again…I saved the world for you…I endured all the abuse and humiliation at that monster’s hands for YOU Adora” Catra admitted, something that she had never told anyone before, except Glimmer.

Princess Glimmer was also the only one alive who knew that Catra had seduced Horde Prime as part of her plan to get the galactic tyrant to let his guard down around her, and be in the perfect position to strike when the time came. Unfortunately Horde Prime was a sadist, and Catra endured weeks of abuse at his hands before the final battle. It was also one of the reasons that it took so long for Catra and Glimmer to become lovers (because after what Horde Prime did, it was a long time until Catra could bare to be touched intimately again).

Catra almost told Adora as much. But in the end she decided not to. Because Adora wasn’t her confidant (or even her friend) anymore.

“I would have given almost anything to hear you say that you forgave me and loved me too five years ago Adora…even a year or two ago would have been great…but telling me right before I’m about to get married to somebody else…it feels…manipulative” Catra almost said that it felt like something Shadow Weaver would have done, but given her and Adora’s history, that would have been about the worst insult to say to the blonde (and Catra wasn’t quite that angry with Adora).

“But I love you Catra…don’t you love me too” Adora said hopelessly, reaching out to put a hand on Catra’s shoulder.

“I will always love you…that’s the problem” Catra thought, then she shook off Adora’s hand.

“It doesn’t matter if I love you or not Adora” Catra eventually said, refusing to look Adora in the eyes.

“How can you say that!” the woman known as She-Ra exclaimed in surprise.

“Adora I have a life here…friends, family, and a home…I spent most of my life wanting that and I thinking that I would never get it…that I DIDN’T deserve it…and I’m supposed to WHAT…abandon Glimmer and all that so that me and the kids can follow you around while you fight bandits?” Catra ranted.

Adora didn’t reply immediately. Reaching out and grasping Catra by the shoulders, forcing the woman who was once her closest friend and companion to look at her. Tears running down her fair features as she softly murmured “Catra please…this isn’t the way I wanted things between us to end.”

Catra wriggled out of Adora’s grasp and turned her back on Adora.

“Do you remember the last thing that you told me in the portal dimension?” Catra asked coldly.

“Yes” Adora replied, wondering why Catra would bring that dreadful moment up now.

“You told me that YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE NOW LIVE WITH IT and I have Adora…ever since the day that I met Horde Prime and decided that this world was worth saving I have tried to make up for that mistake…improving the world in big and small ways…trying to convince myself and everybody else that I was worth saving” Catra confessed, feeling as though she were clawing her own flesh as she tried to say the next part.

“YOU made your choice Adora…you rejected me for five years straight while I tried to earn your love and respect again…now its too late…you can’t take that back any more than I can take back my mistake.”

Catra refused to look at Adora (knowing her resolve would falter if she did), refused to listen to her old friend’s pleas for forgiveness, and refused to acknowledge the tears running down her own cheeks as she did her best to cut Adora out of her life completely.

“I don’t want you at the wedding Adora…not after you tried to get between me and Glimmer like this…please stay away from me and my family in the future” Catra said as she walked out of the room to go marry Glimmer.

As soon as Catra left Adora broke down and sobbed. Because Catra was right, she had made her choice. But she didn’t know how she could live with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that Catra is acting out-of-character compared to her canon self, but that's kind of the point.
> 
> Catra has changed a great deal since convincing Horde Prime to spare Etheria, while Adora hasn't.
> 
> That was actually one of the ideas that inspired this story.
> 
> What happens to the Chosen One, the hero who always had a great destiny, when the war is over, when there are no more great battles to fight?


End file.
